Lemmy Come Home
by CrystellaDaAwesome
Summary: One day, Lemmy finds himself in so much trouble, so he decides to leave for the mountains of tomorrow, with his friend Crystella. What will make of them? Will Lemmy make it to the mountains? Rated T for Language. (Only appears during first two chapters). ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1-The Beginning and Prolouge

Somewhere, a clock ticked. Lemmy knew it was 11:59pm. He arose from his bed, crept past a sleeping Iggy, and deflated his ball. he placed it with a number of valued items, and tied that into a picnic-plaid piece of fabric. then he tied it to a sturdy branch and left. _I wish, someday, someone would understand_ _me.._ He thought. Creeping ever so slowly, he came face to face with the castle's gates. He opened them, looked around and ran.

* * *

><p>Lemmy Come Home<p>

Written by Crystella~

Hey! Soo, i was reading this one shot by AkashaPhoenix the other day... it was called Lemmy Come Home. It inspired me to make this! Hope y'all like it :D!

* * *

><p>In Darklands, Bowser was having a dream. In fact, a terrible nightmare. He was shouting at Lemmy...<p>

**YOU LITTLE...LITTLE DERPY SON OF A KOOPA! YOU ARE NOT MY SON!**

"But Dad!"Lemmy protested.

I HATE YOU!** LEAVE ME! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR DIRTY CROSS-EYED FACE NO MORE! NEVER EVER COME BACK! **

Lemmy began to cry. His siblings stood their in disbelief.

"Fazzer... you have gone too var." Ludwig said.

"Im goin' with him! The lil' pipsqueak is my brother! I **HATE YOU DAD!"** Roy shouted angrily.

**"WE ALL HATE YOU! YOU HORRIBLE FAT PANCAKE!"**

A tear fell from Bowser's eyes, then he shook his head and let out a scream.

**AAAAAAAAAH!**

Bowser screamed as if he had a panic attack. In fact, all of Darklands shook with terror.

"Alright, your Koopiness?" Questioned Kammy, standing next to the panicing Bowser.

"Fine, Kammy, just fine..." Bowser groaned as he lept out of bed, just to find all his children infront of him. Bowser quickly fitted his shell on and simled awkwardly, then screamed. Darklands shook once again in terror.

**OWWWWW! OW, OW, OW! WHO ON EARTH RUINED MY SHELL?!**

"Dad, your shell is still weak from Mario's battle yesterday... If you still didnt know..." Said a worried Iggy.

Bowser remembered... and remembered... but accepted that, perhaps his kids knew better than he did.

"Well, down to breakfast! We have a visitor on her way!" said Bowser, at last, remembering about Crystella.

"Oh yeah! Now we gotta get ready for our prank experiment!" Grinned Larry and Ludwig.

"What did i just hear? Because im sure that i did hear someone talk about cake! I loove cake! Just as much as i love cake! Hey, did you know that cake comes in different forms? Like Wedding cake! I cant wait until I-" morton said before Roy headlocked him to the ground, and taped his mouth.

"MM!MMPH MMMPH MMPH!" Morton's other siblings just laughed, all execpt Lemmy. Where was Lemmy?

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Lemmy was making a cookie. A big cookie. It was for his Dad, so Lemmy was keen on making it perfect. _I can't wait to see my Dad's face when he sees this! _Lemmy thought to himself. "Say, Bella, do you want to make King Dad happy?" Lemmy asked his ball. But he had no time for speaking to her, so he watched the cookie. Little did he know that Bowser was coming downstairs, only to find his second-eldest son.

"Lemmy! What are you doing here?! I thought you were with everyone else downstairs!" Bowser said.

"I was making you a cookie!" Lemmy replied, and then said, "Ooh! Its ready!"

And as Lemmy took out from a golden oven one specially made chocolate chip cookie, There was a knock on the door. Bowser opened the door without hesitation, revealing Crystella, dressed in a summer outfit with a Gracie hat and sunglasses, carrying a blue, green and orange suitcase.

"Hey! Chubby Gubby! You've lost a bit'a weight since I last saw y'all!" Crystella remarked, to which Bowser replied with blushing.

"Mmm... is that a cookie i smell? Hey, I brought y'all a little something from home!" Crystella said, approaching Lemmy.

"Isn't it soo sweet to make a wee cookie for your Dad!" Cryss said as Lemmy told her about it.

"HEY! LEEMY! I have somethin' special for ya!" Crystella handed something beautiful to Lemmy, which he put around his neck quickly. "Its a... hmmmm... Gosh, this is gonna be long... Scar Of the Tydes, The only jewel that you can tell a person's mood from. It turns Yellow, when your happy, and Blue when you're sad. The other colors... you will find out for ya self!"

Lemmy looked at his necklace. It was glowing Red with Pride.

And so, breakfast was a celebration at Koopa Castle. All but one thing...

* * *

><p>Like it? Review and PM me if ya did :D<p>

Crystella: Here's the Disclaimer!

All Mario characters- copywrited by Nintendo

Crystella belongs to me


	2. Chapter 2-Cookie Disaster!

Thanks for the views! Heres Chapter 2!

Disclaimer- Mario Characters belong to Nintendo

Crystella belongs to me.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2-A Cookie Disaster!<p>

That one thing, or should I say two, were making something in Ludwigs Lab. "How about... we pour it on Lemmy's cookie?" asked Larry. "Yes, Hmmm... when he isn't looking!" laughed Ludwig...

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Bowser, Junior and Crystella were flipping pancakes.

"Come on, Chubby Gubb! Your failing at this! Me and J-boy are miles ahead!" said Crystella. "I told you, its Bowser, and J-boy?" said a confused Bowser.

"Thats my Nickname!" said Junior. "Are we ready?" he asked. "Yeah!" replied Bowser and Crystella. "Then...3...2...1...FLIP!" cried Junior as 3 pancakes were launched into the air. Crystella caught hers easily, Junior doing a little jump, but Bowser's fell onto his face, which made Jr and Crystella laugh. Bowser smiled, then let out a laugh. Soon all three of them were laughing, and when Roy entered the room, he had a pancake thrown in his face. Roy growled, and said "What the Hell? What sucker just threw a fucking pancake in my face!". Bowser looked at his son, and said," Can you ever have a bit of fun?" and carried on laughing.

Meanwhile, Crystella noticed Larry and Lemmy pour one drop of their solution into Lemmy's cookie. She was about to tell Bowser when the bell went for Breakfast. She new she wouldn't make one in time. _Oh well, lets see what the boys put into that solution..._ She thought, and took a seat. Everyone finished their breakfast, and Crystella watched as Bowser took a bite of Lemmy's cookie!

_Don't eat it...its poisonous!_ Said Crystella to Bowser's body, but he didn't receive the message in time! Suddenly, there was a loud BANG! Followed by a CRACK A-BOOM! _Hmm, Potassium sulfate... clever._ Remarked Crystella as she watched Bowser hop up and down in utter pain. Then he shot up like a firework into a pool of water. It exploded, and a very, very angry Bowser fell down. He stopped right in front of Lemmy.

"**YOU! DERPY SON OF A BITCHY KOOPA! YOU WERE PLOTTING AGAINST ME THE WHOLE TIME!" **Screamed Bowser to his traumatized son.

"But Dad-" Cried Lemmy, before being interrupted.

"**WHO WOULD DO SUCH A THING?! MY OWN SON! YOU WERE ALL HOPING TO GET RID OFF ME! YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU ARE NOT MY SON!" **Yelled Bowser so loud, that Mushroom Planet shook in terror.

Lemmy was heartbroken. Truly Heartbroken. His rainbow Mohawk deflated. And in an attempt to escape his father, he jumped onto a near chandelier. He hung there, where Bowser couldn't get him. But his loud voice was angrier than ever.

"**YOU KNOW WHAT? I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU ANYMORE! GO FAR,FAR,FAR,FAR AWAY FROM THE CASTLE! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR DERPY LITTLE FACE NO MORE! LEAVE THE CASTLE BY TOMORROW,AND IF YOUR STILL HERE, I WILL KILL YOU!"**

Lemmy jumped off the chandelier and ran to his room. He would be leaving tonight.

Meanwhile, Crystella had knocked out Bowser cold. Then she turned her attention to Larry and Ludwig.

"WHAT IN THE UNIVERSE IS WRONG WITH YA?" She Screamed, and they ran to Ludwig's room with major burns.

Crystella ran to Lemmy's bedroom. It was locked. Then, she decided to burn it down, but it was open by the time she did. "Lemmy, I'm so sorry!" She said, desperately. Lemmy just kept quiet. She left him there, and she made a plan in the comfort of her room, and later that night at 11:00pm, she ran outside, over the gates, waiting for Lemmy.

* * *

><p>So whaddya think? Its coolio? Pm me or Review if ya liked it!<p>

Thanks! :)


	3. Chapter 3- Escape from Danger- Part I

**Soo I had some writer's block... yeah... anywhoo thanks to y'all who did read! Just look out for more stories coming out. I promise to update each story once a week! And, without further ado, enjoy! ;)**

* * *

><p>Lemmy peeked at his necklace, and it burned Orange with Anger, and then Blue with Sadness. <em>I just hope that Crystella doesn't notice...or hack into my mind... Oh Lemmy! Just be brave! As long as I go, start my own kingdom, ill be...fine!<em> Lemmy told himself. Then, out of the blue he heard something coming..

-xxx-

Crystella slipped out of her room, so stealthily even Dot wouldn't be able to perform it*. She turned herself invisible and left a note on her bed. She breathed in, and ran through the main doors without making a noise.

She came to a halt as she heard something terrible. Something she could question well, but would never receive even the minuscule of clues. It was the Toad Army. And guess who was leading? Mario and Luigi. Their dungarees shone in the moonlight; it was abnormal. The two princesses stood behind the brave warriors, With expressions that couldn't be matched even by the most perfect imitator. With nowhere else to hide, she ran into a nearby bush and turned herself back to normal, only to find a familiar face.

"Lemmy!" She whispered. Lemmy face-palmed, and replied, in a tiny voice, "Make us INVISIBLE!" Crystella put an invisible bubble around them, and stared at the invaders. "The 11:00 Grads should be here.." Lemmy said. He thought for a second and then, said, " Crystella! How am I to escape now?!" Crystella replied with a face that purely said, Your NOT alone! "And due to MY magic, we will-" They both froze as the word, which starts every battle, echoed through their ears. "**CHAAAAAARGE!**"

Crystella looked, to find that Bowser's troops had began fighting. _How did they get there so quick?_ She asked herself. "Lemmy...!" She shouted, "**RUUUUN!**" They popped the bubble as they ran through Koopa City, with catapults firing in the background. The Captain of the Toads, Sir Fungus, cried, "LOOK! ITS THE LITTLE TWIG,LEMMY! AND THAT PSYCHO! GET THEM!

They ran as fast as possible, but knew that the Toads were catching up... fast! Lemmy 'magicked' his wand and began to shoot at the oncoming warriors. Some were hit, however the rest ran on, hoping to please sir 'Mario' and win a medal of honor. Lemmy checked his necklace; it shone a brilliant Orange.

Crystella took to the skies and summoned ablaze comets to stop the troops. Lemmy winked at Crystella, and they combined their powers to stop the troops. The blast got rid of half; It set them ablaze, and they shot up into the air like fireworks. Crystella swooped down, her elegant ice wings shining like a pure diamond. "Grab hold!" She called to Lemmy, who nodded in response. Crystella turned into a Cerulean blue comet and, with Lemmy and his bag holding on to her claws, blasted away from the capital.

Minutes later, they landed safely on the 'Tallest Hill'. They looked down and saw Bowser and the city, fighting for peace. Lemmy pulled a tongue at the city, and cried at the top of his voice,

**YOU KNOW WHAT BOWSER? YOU WERE NEVER MY FATHER! I NEVER LOVED YOU!**

Meanwhile, somewhere, deep inside Bowser's heart, One of his 'precious' life crystals broke. He struggled for breath, and fell to the ground, unconscious with a huge wound in his heart. "Father!" Called Junior, only to get hit by Luigi. The Koopalings, Kammy and Kamek were pinned down and fainted.

Mario had an evil smile smothered across his face. The rain came pouring down, and lighting struck the castle.

"Now... Now the Koopas will be slaves **FOREVERMORE! HAHAHAHA! THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR KIDNAPPING MY PRINCESS!**" Then, Peach hit Bowser with a deadly fireball. It was over for the Koopas.

Lemmy and Crystella held hands. Crystella's long, golden hair blew in the cold, deathly wind. It was a nightmare come true for Lemmy. The War had begun.

* * *

><p>Haha! I know, Dramatic... Anyway, I made a reference to something in there...* Well, ill leave you on this cliffhanger-That Junior stole from Bellykid5!<p>

Crystella:ITS J-DOG!

Me: Whatever :/

Crystella:Fine ¬_¬ Here's the disclaimer...

Me: Mario and Bowser and friends... all belong to Nintendo

Crystella Belongs to me!

Crystella: OHH! AND- you can now enter your OC's for this story! Just PM us! ;)

(Be sure to read the oncoming story! HINT: It's about CP ;p)

Me: Over and Out!


	4. Chapter 4- Asking Questions

**So here is Chapter 4- Escape from Danger Part II!**

* * *

><p>Crystella traveled far through the woods, still thinking. It was dawn, and the beautiful voices of the birds could be heard. It was like Nature's own orchestra.<p>

Crystella watched Lemmy as he tumbled over an old log, much to his surprise. She laughed, and the birds did too. Lemmy grumbled as he picked himself off the forest floor. "LO-" Started Crystella but she fell over the same log. Lemmy laughed so hard that he nearly threw up. "Ugh, Now look at me!" Crystella said, brushing mud off her scales. Lemmy stopped laughing as he looked ahead and realized there was loads of tree stumps. "Looks like were gonna do a bit of jumping..." Lemmy told her. Crystella kept a poker face. "As long as you DON'T laugh.." She said, hopping over the first stump...in 100.

By the time they had cleared the Old forest, The Sun began to set. In Darklands, Evening always comes quickly. And It becomes very found a river flowing by. "Lets camp here for the night!" Crystella told Lemmy.

She had luckily set the camp up before the clouds covered the sun. The Night had begun, and Lemmy was toasting marshmallows. Crystella remembered about what she was thinking, and then, decided to ask Lemmy. "Uh, Lemmy... you do like peace? Then why did you pull me away and scream at nothing? I was about to make a comet spell! We could have saved your Dad and your siblings! So, tell me _why!_" Lemmy paused. He thought back to when that happened. He slightly regretted that now. But he knew why he did that; He wanted revenge on his Dad. He was always the one who got the blame for letting Mario away. He was always the one who got the blame for all the things Larry and Ludwig put in Dad's Soda. It was always him. And he got his revenge- even though he didn't ask for the Mario Brothers to come. Not even the whole toad army and the Princesses. But revenge is best served cold...

"I wanted revenge on my father. He has been... horrible to me since Roy lied that I let Mario away... and he kinda blamed me for everything... yeah."

Crystella raised a brow, but then nodded politely. "My father died for me when our castle was under attack... He gave me this." Crystella showed Lemmy a beautiful Golden Necklace. It had Blue Moons carved into it. "Whenever the moon shines Blue, my father's spirit comes back. He is kinda with us for that day. Nice, eh?"

Lemmy nodded, and ate his gooey marshmallow. As he did, it began to rain and it burned out the fire. " Looks like you should go into your tent!" Crystella told him, and he giggled. "Night, Cryss!" he told her. She waved, and crawled inside her pea green tent. _Stupid weather... hopefully it will still be raining so we can escape... _Crystella thought. She looked at her mood necklace, and it glowed a Rainbow color, 'rainbow' with Hope. She looked at Lemmy's tent, and then zipped her tent up, and crawled into bed. She closed her eyes, and fell into a deep sleep.

Meanwhile, Lemmy zipped his tent up and opened his bag. He inflated Bella and talked to her. "Ooh, lets check my necklace... he looked and found it was Rainbow-colored. "Must mean Passion or...Hope?" He asked Bella. "Anyway...Night!" Lemmy told Bella and jumped into bed. Suddenly, he felt himself growing a little taller. _Is my Koopiget's Syndrome wearing off?_ he thought. But as he did, he fell asleep, dreaming of the Mountains of Tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed ;p<strong>

**Disclaimer:**

**Crystella belongs to me**

**Mario and 'friends' belong to Nin10Doh!**

**Have a wonderful day ;)**


	5. Chapter 5-An Apology War of the Koopas

Hey all,

I am sorry that I haven't been as good as I wish in keeping this story up. I am gonna completely finish this and then release some more stories about Crystal, and some more Mario stuff too. I would like to say a big thank you to Pixlpower15859, who kinda got me up again.

Hope you'll accept this apology and enjoy this short and sweet intro for our two new characters, Lant and Chase! They are both owned by Pixlpower15859.

-CrystellaDaAwesome~

Back in the forest, two figures rushed through the foliage relentlessly, as if they were running from doom. The figures were flushed and dehydrated after their trek through the dense forest; Autumn was really starting to take it's turn and the damage could be seen, as the old oak tree was bare from the breeze.

Panting, and waiting, one figure said to the other, "I think we're too late... If it wasn't for your ice comet we would never have made it even this far, Chase!"

The other figure subtly nodded, and carried on running through what was now an open section of the forest. A busy road could be seen nearby; the many koopas who crossed the bridge were exhausted from their journey. The pale figure, named Chase, ran on ahead, beckoning the other figure towards a tent; It was covered in leaves from the storm the previous night.

"Chase! Wait up!" Cried the other figure, who was conjuring a fire in his hand. He then tossed it on a pile of logs, which consequently set it ablaze.

"You're making it hot, Lant! Lemmy hates heat, right?" Cried Chase, who was aware of his companion's antics; he disliked the heat and therefore created a mini-snowcloud above his head to cool the heat. However, the snow soon turned into free-flowing water which hit one of the two tents opposing the newly-lit fire.

Meanwhile, in one of the tents lay a sleeping Crystal, who was rudely awoken by a huge amount of liquid bashing at her tent. the sound of an argument fell into her ears. _The best way to wake up_, She thought to herself. _Lemmy is probably awake... I should go check on him, since he never leaves his tent..._

And at once, the young Crystal opened her tent, only to find a load of leaves, water and a snail on her head. The leaves and the water didn't bother her; it was the snail that fell on her nose that made her scream. The snail just kept on sliding down her nose, and it eventually fell to the floor. Lant, Chase and Lemmy lay their eyes on her as she wiped the slime off her face.

Lemmy was the first to speak after the silence.

"Lant...Chase...what on earth are you doing here...?" He asked.

There was another awkward silence as Crystal slipped on a leaf and did a sumersault in the air, landing on her back awkwardly.

"I'm OK!" She said, smiling and slipped away in her tent to put some clothes on.

"Lemmy, we came here to protect you from Mario's gang. They've conquered most of your kingdom now, and they are heading for the seaside town of-" Lant began, before being interrupted by Chase.

"-Ocirea. So, we have a grand plan, and since Ocirea is where you guys are heading, we thought we'd rush in and we'd all escape together to the Mountains of Tomorrow." Chase completed.

Lemmy nodded,and once they'd all got ready, they packed away the tents and headed towards that large road I pointed out earlier; yes, the road all those tired koopas were striding down on. Oh, and Yes, the road has a name; it's the 'Koopa Route 21' If you're curious to know what it is. Anyway...

So, our 'quattro' (as Audi put it) ran down the road and into the center of Ocirea. The sea could be seen from here and the sun was bashing down on the town, much to the hatred of Chase, who simply covered himself in 'snow-lotion' (that's the opposite of sun-tan lotion for all you curious entrepreneurs.) and put a rather smug face on, as he had finally found a way to prevent himself from the heat.

Crystal was curious to know more about the two young wizards and had asked them 100 questions before they had reached the city center. The locals were gearing up for war and after a long questioning, the quattro was too. with flame-proof armour, ice-cold shields, gems and all-sorts, they were ready for anything; even WW3 (which I predict might happen very soon with the amount of weapons being made nowadays!).

"So, Crystal, since you know about everyone know... why dont'cha tell us about your power? What do you do?" asked a curious Lant.

Crystal hesitated for a moment, but then replied with:

"I guess you could classify my powers as Magic/Air... however I prefer 'Cosmic' or 'Celestial'." She began. "And what moves do you do? Like, do you spit meteors or something cool?" Lant replied. "Hmm, well, I release mini comets and can turn into one if in doubt. I can also create a ring of energy which explodes everything-and I mean **everything**- in it's path. I can also create mini ones too... it's just a little safer, you see. then, during fight, If you make me mad enough (which, as you will see, is rare) I unleash my martial arts. Apparently, one time I got so mad with Bowser that I threw him 250 feet into the air then pulled of a Tomachi-ko Slice on him. He still has a huge scar from the impact. Personally, I don't remember anything about that at all... weird." She concluded.

"Better not to make you mad... heh.." Chase said hastilly, and Lemmy just laughed. "Don't worry... I don't bite!" Crystal told him. The quattro all burst out laughing, only to be interrupted by one of the locals, who was armed with a saucepan (which is a very strong weapon, just like a non-stick pot), who cried, " Mario is here!" so frantically that it shook Lemmy. His memory of what happened last time was so upsetting that he stood for a few seconds, and then, got ready for a fight that would shake your mind so violently... that it would require a packet of tissues, a bucket and a fear-remover.

What did you think? Thanks to Pixlpower15859 and more! I will update this frequently, at least every weekend. Look out for the next chapter then! and until that is over, you'll have to wait at the bottom of that cliff... again!

-Best wishes from CrystellaDaAwesome~


End file.
